The present invention relates to an axial piston machine in general, and more particularly to an axial plunger pump for use in a high-pressure cleaning device.
European Pat No. 02 42 550 describes a high-pressure cleaning device which includes an axial plunger pump with a wobble drive. The wobble drive has a wobble member which is rotatable about an axis of rotation and a swash plate which is rotatably supported by the wobble member and extends at an inclination to the axis of rotation. A plurality of plungers bear upon one end face of the swash plate so that operation of the wobble drive together with the swash plate drives the plungers by performing a wobbling rotary motion which is converted in oscillations of the plungers in axial direction. The wobble member is securely fixed on a motor shaft, and a ball bearing is positioned axially next to the wobble member and arranged on the motor shaft for radially supporting the motor shaft, with the ball bearing having an outer ring which is supported by a housing of the high-pressure cleaning device. The ball bearing is configured as angular-contact ball bearing so that axial loads as a result of plunger accelerations are not transmitted into the motor shaft but via the wobble member to the angular-contact ball bearing and from there into the housing. A drawback of this conventional axial plunger pump is the necessity to separately mount the wobble member and the angular-contact ball bearing to the motor shaft so that the overall assembly of the wobble drive becomes increasingly complicated and labor-intensive.